the courtship of uzumaki naruto
by WonderDaze
Summary: naruto is turning 18 in 5 months,he needs to find a mate, everyone's interested can sasuke outshine his opponents?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters…**

**The Courtship of Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hi everyone here's my new story hope you enjoy it.!! Uhmmm… It's Christmas break yey!! So I'll probably update chapters faster… as for this and my other story Aoi Sora the updates will differ depending on how many reviews I get coz I'll know which story should I update faster so the readers would be satisfied ne? please check it out also… your reviews are very much appreciated…**

**Let's start!!**

"talking"

'_thought'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Royal Pain**

"Naruto!! Damn brat, get your ass in here right now!!" the fuming heavily endowed blonde hag bellowed.

"What is it baa-chan?!" a blonde boy with sky blue eyes spat.

"Brat I have something to tell you…" seriousness was oozing with each word..

"Well duh… what am I doing here if that isn't the reason…?!" blue eyes staring at hazel brown.

Then…

"OUCH!! What the hell is your problem hag?!" naruto scoffed while rubbing the large bump in his head.

"I have no time for your foolishness, you already know that your father is Arashi."

"yeah you told me last month, and if your going to ask if I moved on with the _ he chose to sacrifice his son for the whole village_ thing, I can say that I moved on pretty well seeing that he has no choice him being the hokage and all, I may have chosen that path also if I was in his shoes…" a smile crept to the current hokage's face hugging the boy tightly to her chest.

"It's good then, it'll be a lot easier to tell you this…" she said pointing to the piece of paper lying on her desk.

"What's this?" blue eyes gazed upon the piece of paper in his hands.

"Read it and weep" blue eyes narrowed at the smirking drunkard.

_Naruto,_

_It's 5 months 'til your 18__th__ birthday, as you may not know it is customary for our family to be married at this age… our bloodline is one of the most powerful ninja blood existing in this world. I know it's quite confusing what's the reason that I'm explaining this to you but you do know that every month almost at the same period of days that you experience a sharp pain in your abdomen, am I right? That's because my son our bloodline let's us carry babies. Yes naruto, babies. Moving on.. You may be ranting in your head right now something like: "why are telling me this?" well naruto I have talked to the leaders of the most prominent families in Konoha who wants their son be wed to you . Yes naruto you'll be married to one of the heirs of a prominent family here in Konoha but another family contacted me to offer their youngest son to join in your courtship . But I am not that of a father my son I love you believe me. Everything I'm doing is for you… you may set additional parameters to give your suitors but absolutely NO killing, NO bribery and NO inflicting harm to other suitors…the winner is the one you choose so choose carefully, I love you…_

_Loving you 'til the end._

_ARaShi_

Naruto can't help but gape at the piece of paper in his hands… he's going to be married in a period of 5 months!!

But wait there's another note…

_P.S_

_If you fail to choose your husband in the give period you'll be wed to the snake sannin Orochimaru. he has been pestering me about it so I gave in besides I'm confident that you'll find Mr. right before the time period ends… that's all, Ja ne!_

Doom was creeping to our blonde how can his own father let that filthy snake dude be his husband if he fails?!

The world is unfair!!

"Tsunade-baba when am I going to see my suitors?" he asked with a defeated sigh, if this is the last wish of his father, then so be it. He's not backing down on anything this is just another road block for him. But maybe this is new step in getting his dreams?

"Actually they're currently waiting for you at the Uzumaki mansion" Tsunade can't help but smile because of naruto's mature decision of accepting his father's wish…

"What mansion?! I have a mansion?! All these years I've been living in that dump I call home and you say that I have a mansion?!" naruto said between his greeted teeth.

Tsunade gulped, she should have informed him of his possessions left by his parents.

"Well yeah, it's near the Uchiha and Hyuuga mansions"

"We were that rich?!" his eyes slightly widening because of the fact that they have lands beside the two power house families in Konoha.

"Well yeah you have noble blood yah know…" she said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm a a a priiii….iince??!" he shouted earning a hard punch on the cheeks,

"Ouch brat! Don't shout like that, now let's go…" and with that she made quick hand signs while mumbling along the lines of "more like a princess, dobe"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Uzumaki west grounds**…

Tsunade teleported them in the west grounds of the mansion, walking towards the dome in the center they entered it earning a gasped from naruto…

His mansion was full of gold plated furnitures, old paintings, porcelain vases and rare weapons hanging on the walls the floor was made of fiery red stone… rare stones were adorned the family's jewels…

Naruto was in deep thought…

He owned this? All of this?! Then he fainted…

After a few hours he woke up… shaking his sleep away he walked towards the nearest door opening it he saw the hag talking to a few people… he closed the door walking towards the crowd…

Tsunade then shouted " alright people the princess err… prince is up!, form a line and present your gifts!"

Naruto was pleased it was his first time to receive such presents of such high caliber!

Ranging from ruby anklets to sapphire nose ring…but he recognized a few people from the crowd

Kiba gave him a necklace with a small ivory pendant,

Neji gave him an opal breastplate,

Shino gave him a emerald encrusted scarab,

Gaara gave him a bag of pink pearls,

Shikamaru gave him a full body mirror adorned with tiny jade pieces,

But one thing caught his attention, it was a black sword with a ruby encrusted near it's silver handle making a fan shape. It was wrapped with red silk…

It was Uchiha Madara's sword… from all the gifts that he received this was the most special he didn't need jewelries and other luxurious objects. Though this one like the other gifts has rare gems on it but he can still use it on everyday basis like the Hyuuga's breast plate…

A blush crept to his face when he glanced to towards the youngest Uchiha. Over the years he secretly kept to himself that he has a crush on the raven haired boy…

But he can't choose him just because he has a crush on him he'll have to prove himself first as well as the few people he picked from the crowd….

He can't help but feel fuzzy inside…this is going to be fun!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yey! Read and review! Please? Christmas is near so I'll treat this as your gift ne? **


	2. elimination 1 a

**Reinforcements**

**Disclaimer: I will never own naruto or any of its characters.**

**Hi people! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! You guys rock! Anyways here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hokage's office**

"Okay naruto it seems that more people are joining us today." she said while patting the younger one's back …

"What the hell are you talking about hag?!" Tsunade sighed

"Well it seems that you're the most popular bachelorette in Konoha, Suna and Oto right now dobe." she couldn't help herself anymore and with the last drop of her self control she gripped her table. Splintering wood can be heard in the room. Of course the stupid dobe failed to notice the word _bachelorette._ Her face turning red, then blue and surprisingly purple.

Earning a concerned look from the blonde.

"baa-chan?" blue eyes looked at the other blonde scanning for the reason of her weirdness.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she laughed so hard everyone in the tower dropped the things they were holding some waking up from their break time nap.

"Sorry gaki, okay now that I got over that please follow me to the training grounds."

Giving her a bewildered look the blonde followed her cautiously he can feel it something bad is going to happen he just knew it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Training grounds Konoha academy**

**Naruto POV**

As we enter the academy's training ground I saw the same faces that attended last night's meeting. I scanned the crowd looking for my raven haired crush. I blushed at that thought huh? Wait why are there sound Nins and sand Nins here?! Trying to remember what baa-chan said….

"_Well it seems that you're the most popular bachelorette in Konoha, Suna and Oto right now dobe."_

That fucking hag!! She called me bachelorette!! How is that connected to this situation now?

"**Are you really that stupid kit?!"**

"The hell I'm not stupid you old fox!"

"**Suuure… kit sure"**

"Shut up fox!"

I scanned the ground again just to meet gold eyes with slits resembling a snake's.

WTF?! That's Orochimaru!! How did he get here?!

"Baa-chan capture that snake bastard before he escapes!"

"Brat he's here to compete too. Even if you get to be his wi…" she earned a glare from the ball of sunshine "husband if you fail to choose anyone he still wants to compete he said it was something about being sure that he wins."

"That's scary…" learning the horrible fact that snake weirdo is here I scanned the grounds just to check if there are other weirdos in there.

Looking in front of me… Huh? Isn't that kakashi sensei?! I look at my left… That's Gaara! Looking at my right… what the hell?! Even Iruka sensei is here!

"Boss!! Boss!!" huh what's that? I look behind me seeing konohamaru running towards me.

"What are you doing here konohamaru?!" I asked

I can see sadness in his eyes. What is that all about?

"I'm here to compete of course!!" He shouted

Ughh this is getting annoying.

"Do you know what you're talking about?" I said anime sweat appearing while I ruffle his hair.

"Of course! I'm going to marry you and have children with you!" I paled

"Baa-Chan! Why is konohamaru here?!" I literally dragged the boy to that hag. How dare she does she think I'm a pedophile or something?!

"Well he is sarutobi's grandchild, so he has every right to join."

"Argggh!!" I screamed and walked to the dome built to accommodate me and the hokage.

After minutes of contemplating I walked out and signaled that I'm ready to announce the first part.

"Okay everyone!" I screamed through the microphone. Everybody stopped and assumed their lines with predatory looks shot towards me.

"The first elimination process is simple like the exams held last time each of you would be given one scroll it can either be heaven or earth. What I want you to do is to collect 5 of each type of scrolls meaning you are to give me a total of ten scrolls tomorrow evening, is that understood?"

Murmurs can be heard while others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now my father said no inflicting harm to other suitors but he didn't classify what kind of harm so that rule is useless therefore nullified by my order. Do you agree baa-chan?"

I looked up to her and she nods with a stupid smirk plastered to her face.

"But definitely NO killing and NO bribery okay?"

No one answered….

"Okaaay?" I asked once more glaring at each and every one of them.

They gulped and nodded.

Tsk... They're so whipped lol

After the ninja assistants gave the participants their scrolls…

"Now everyone be ready the first elimination round starts now!!" and with that they disappeared clinking of metals can be heard from afar.

I may as well go to that hag just to pass time.

Grandma Tsunade was sitting at the center of the dome eyes fixed upon a big glowing ball, wait I remember that! It's the old man's crystal pervert ball!!

I walked towards it and sat beside her grabbing the popcorn placed behind the cushions.

"Nice idea granny."

"I'm not as stupid as you dobe..."

"Will you stop calling me that you wrinkle ball!" we all know it's a lie but hell she deserves it!

"Yeah right princess."

"I am not a princess! I am a prince!" I huffed

"Yeah a prince that can carry babies very princey indeed..." she stifled a laugh. That hag! I'll get her someday! Ugh!!

I focused my attention to the crystal ball seeing images of ninjas fighting.

Watching them is really nice… giving me that fuzzy wanted feeling...Hihihi

Let's check some of them out hmmm… I poked the crystal ball and it shifted to another person revealing that snake bastard!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**With Orochimaru **

"Ssssstupid ninjasssss give me your sssscrollssss…."

What's going on with his "s"?

He transformed into his snake form chasing the poor ninjas. Slithering and hissing his way to his victory. He was able to get 5 earth scrolls and 3 heaven scrolls (including his).

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Poke**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**With Shino **

Thousands of tiny insects came out of his sleeves freaking out some of the ninjas around him. Including me. I mean think about our honey moon! Bugs coming out of his body!

He ordered "give me 4 heaven scrolls and 5 earth scrolls" and with that his bug friends flew and attacked the poor unknowing ninjas.

After about half an hour he was able to get 5 heaven scrolls (again including his) and 2 earth scrolls.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Poke**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**With Gaara**

You can see sand everywhere!! Choking people, stealing scrolls and groping unknowing ninjas. Typically Gaara…

He managed to get 7 earth scrolls…

"Hey you're overdoing it!!" I shouted, And 4 heaven scrolls... He can trade his extra earth scroll but knowing Gaara he might just steal another.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n **

**There you go the second chapter hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Review please… its sad when you don't get much reviews when your stat says that your story has been hit about a thousand already… I thank the people who reviewed!! Love you guys!!**


End file.
